Garrus teaches Thane's ASS a lesson Literally
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Garrus teaches Thane who's boss, contains sexy smutty spanking, read if you dare ;)


The team was enjoying the party, and Garrus was relaxing after some nice dancing with his girlfriend, Shepard. He was sat on the bed in his armor relaxing, Thane then came in, Garrus wanted to remind Thane who the most powerful part of the team is, but he wasn't gonna do it softly, he walked up to Thane, grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him over to the bed

"What are you doing Garrus?"

Thane said, Garrus then sat himself down on the end of the bed while still holding Thane's arm, and the force of Garrus pulling him on the bed was strong enough to make Thane go face down with his ass puckered up a little, Thane was wondering what the hell Garrus could be doing, then Thane realized that he had be pulled over Garrus's lap, Thane thought "Oh no he couldn't" assuming Garrus is just pulling him in for some sparring, or making some kind of different friendly gesture, then Thane realised his fear wasn't far from true, as he felt Garrus's cold armored hands and gloves thunderously patting his clothed ass cheeks.

"What do you think doing Garrus!?"

Said Thane in a shocked voice.

"Oh not much Greeny, just showing you who's in charge."

Thane struggled trying to get up but Garrus was too strong, holding Thane down over his lap, making sure his legs balanced on his own right leg causing his Thane's legs stay off the ground and in the air, giving a gentle spanking, as his ass cheeks moved ever so quickly due to his tight pants holding them in place.

"Garrus, you can't be serious, this is some kind of a joke right? Because it isn't funny, let me go, okay you've had your fun"

"No way muscles" Garrus said mockingly, "I think you're long overdue for spankings being needed."

Garrus felt amazing as he spanked Thane's ass rapidly, his skin-tight suit different offer much protection, and Garrus watched every bounce and jiggle as his poor ass was moving in his pants from the force, Thane tried to hold in his squirms and squeal, but occasionally he let one out as he tried to get free off of Garrus's big muscular lap

"Garrus I'm warning you" Thane threatened while struggling. "Let me go"  
"Oh no, Thane, you're warning me?"  
Then Garrus layed a hard smack on Thane's ass "What are you going to do if I don't stop?"

Garrus picked up Thane and tied him up on the exercise bar using parts of bed covers , he walked around Thane's body casually examining it

"You let me down right now!" Thane demanded.

"Where would the fun be in that hmm?"  
Garrus snickered.

Garrus rubbed his hand from the back of his leg slowly up to Thane's right ass cheek, scooping it in his hand and squeezing it quite quickly, Garrus then walked around his prisoner, and instantaneously moved his hands up to Thane's belly, rubbing his hands up to Thane's chest abs.

Garrus chuckled cruelly as he took a moment to play with Thane's firm chest abs, bouncing them up and down, groping them in a circular motion, looking at Thane while he does it, Thane blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Okay Garrus, you've had your fun, you've felt me, now let me go." Thane asked angrily.

"Oh I've just started having fun, now let's see that toned soft body you like to show off."

"What?!"

Garrus started putting his hands around Thane's boots, starting to take them off

"Garrus, please no, don't" Thane pleaded.

Garrus just laughed off Thane's pleads as he pulled Thane's pants completely off of his legs, leaving him exposed in only a tight pair of black briefs, and his pulled up to his ab area. Thane's face was red with embarrassment and anger as he was being humiliated by Garrus.

"Now, ready for some more Thane" Garrus snickered.

Garrus untied one of Thane's hands putting it behind his back and tied to his other, Garrus then picked up Thane and moved him back to the end of the bed, placing him over his lap again, Thane dreading getting spanked by Garrus some more.

Garrus positioned Thane with his plump ass cheeks pointing smoothly into the air, with is front down, and legs off the ground like before, his big ass only being protected by a pair of black tight briefs, the same color as his top that was pushed up over his chest abs, exposing his abs and back. Garrus took his arm braces and gloves off so he could get a better feel of Thane.

Garrus laughed holding Thane's ass cheeks in his hands, humiliating him, he played around with Thane's ass cheeks, letting them rest in his hands, squeezing them, Garrus pushed Thane's ass cheeks against each other, bong and bashing them.

And then Garrus was about to do the thing Thane was dreading the most...

He pulled Thane's underwear swiftly off of his legs, Thane protested yelling and squirming, kicking his bare feet in protest as he was fully exposed, but Garrus held him in place.

"You know Thane," Garrus began, "for someone who's incredibly muscular, you sure do have a fat butt"

Thane lowered his head in shame and blushed embarrassment as Garrus feasted his eyes on his glorious ass, at Garrus's comment.

Thane's face cheeks were red furiously from embarrassment as Garrus softly pat his ass cheeks causing them to jiggle like crazy.

"Ohh, quit that" Thane shouted again as he tried using one hand to block Garrus's smacks.

Garrus needing to keep Thane's hands occupied he slided Thane's shirt completely off over his head and pushed it off of him, completely exposing his abs and chest, Thane yet out a yelp and grabbed his shirt, stopping it from falling on the ground, he wanted at least some cover up!

Garrus laughed, then getting a grip around Thane's stomach, he then sent a hard smack onto Thane's ass this, causing his cheeks to jiggle all over the place like crazy, from the pain shock of the hard spank, he dropped his shirt onto the ground, he yelped, and went to quickly reach for it, but then Garrus mockingly pushed his shirt away from reach, leaving Thane now completely naked over Garrus's lap, feeling more embarrassed than he ever has.

Garrus began spanking Thane's exposed ass for real this time, sending hard smacks down his butt that hurts like hell. Switching spanks between cheek and cheek or just spanking both as once, it still hurt and humiliated Thane. Thane wanted to scream as loud as he could from the pain from every spank, but he didn't want to alert the other crew members and have them run in seeing him in the situation he's in, it was humiliating enough to be spanked in an embarrassing way by Garrus, he having any of the crew there seeing him like that would be too much, Thane was trying his hardest not to make any noise, but grunts and moans escaped him as Garrus wasn't holding back on his slaps.

"What's a matter soft ass?" Garrus asked mockingly, "Nothing to say now that your getting your big green fat bubble butt spanked?"

"Fuck you!" Thane barked

"Woah, language Thane. I think you deserve extra spanks for that!"

"No!" Thane moaned "Let me go you-"  
"Now now I don't think you're in any position to be throwing more insults, green-butt!"

Thane tried his best to cover his dick and abs while the spanking continued, his ass cheeks were as red as his face from the embarrassment and anger, and he bit down on his soft lower lip to keep from screaming, but he couldn't stop himself from squirming and kicking his naked feet back in defiance, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere until Garrus decides to let him go.

"Stop!" Thane moaned ass Garrus continued to pummel Thane's bare green red ass with smacks

"How about you beg me?" Garrus suggested with his mandibles creating a smirk on his face, slowing down his assault"

"Please," Thane said in a sorry tone "Stop."

"Stop what?" Garrus sent a firm smack on the part of Thane's ass that comes near his theigh

"OW!" "Stop spanking me" he growled.  
"Please stop spanking my green big fat bubbly butt."  
Garrus instructed.  
"Come on!" Thane protested, determined to keep a shred of dignity in tact. "Fine, have it your way, I can do this all day."

The spanking continued and once again Thane was moaning and squirming trying to block Garrus's spanks with his arm, but yet again Garrus grabbed Thane's muscular arm by his wrist and forced it behind his back, then continued spanking even harder and faster, Garrus pulling his arm all the way back for huge hard spanks, Thane's ass cheeks red, his face red in embarrassment, feeling humiliated.

"No!" Thane cried as he began to buck his hips up and down over Garrus's lap, his ass cheeks were jiggling consistently with every movement and every smack Garrus delivers, they were a bright shade of pink at this point and growing darker and redder by the minute.

Thane's whining was becoming longer and more frequent by the moment.

"I never knew you were such a big baby Krios" Garrus remarked with delight, "I wonder if I can get you to cry for me?"

"I'm not doing anything for you!" Thane barked! "Oh don't kid yourself, I know you love being exposed like this," Garrus then let Thane's arm go from his back and used his free arm to cup Thane's chest abs, Thane moaned and then grabbed Garrus hand, Garrus fondled him while patting his soft cold butt "Maybe a little too much?" Garrus whispered as he slipped his hand between Thane's legs and grabbed ahold of his dick. Thane instantly reacted and started squirming, trying to move his dick away from Garrus's hand, Garrus was surprised to find how erect Thane's dick was, not actually expecting Thane to be enjoying himself, Thane squealed as Garrus stroked his hard wet green dick gently while squeezing his abs, he squirmed defiantly and tried to get away again, not wanting to succumb the pleasure Garrus was instilling him with.

"Hold still unless you want to get spanked more."

Reluctantly, Thane instantly complied. Garrus continued to stimulate Thane's dick, rubbing it smoothly and moving it in a circular motion, rubbing all the stretched out sensitive cells, Garrus smooth hands felt so good rubbing Thane's hard dick, he moved and felt all the sensitive areas, tickling Thane's taint and spanking him while he pleasures him, he moved his dick around his hand in a circular motion, instilling waves of pleasure through Thane's body, Thane then found himself grinding down against Garrus's hand along with the motion, against his own will.

Thane didn't want to give Garrus the satisfaction of bringing him such pleasure by dominating him in such a way, he was literally spanking him while pleasuring him, he was making him enjoy the spanking, he didn't want to succumb, but it was too much, Thane's naked legs started to straighten, his toes started to clutch, he opened his mouth and let out a shrill shriek his muscles started to tense. His ASS started going up in the air along with his body, waves of pleasure grew and grew, spreading throughout his whole body, Garrus touching into Thane's ass whole he stimulate his dick, Thane's face blushing red with embarrassment and humiliation the whole time, Thane feeling embarrassed, Garrus's hand stimulating his dick, spreading throughout his whole body, it filled him up, he was close, he arched his back and put his ass even higher in the air, he was about to come...

And then Garrus withdrew his hand, with his free hand, He gripped Thane's head and pulled back on it, only small drops of come came out of Thane's dick as he received no pleasure, with the other hand, he sent another series of smacks onto Thane's red bottom, Thane moaned in disappointment and defeat. The spanking resumed.

"Garrus, please." Thane waved his feet back and forth in weak defiance "no more!" "Then I want you to say it" Garrus instructed again as he continued to spank Thane's wobbly defeated ass cheeks "Please stop spanking by green big fat bubbly butt!"

Thane whined softly as he bit his lower lip, he was blushing heavily, so much that his face was literally glowing red, now with anticipation adding to his added humiliation, he couldn't resist Garrus.

"Please..." he began softly, "Stop spanking my...My..."  
"GREEN. BIG. FAT. BUBBLE. BUTT!"  
Garrus reinforced his words by smacking and jiggling his butt cheeks.  
"Please, stop spanking my green big fat bubble butt." Thane conceded.

Garrus let go of Thane's head allowing him to rest it, Garrus then began to rub both of Thane's ass cheeks, the action was still embarrassing to him, he was thankful for the affectionate touch on his burning naked backside.

"Hmm..." Garrus considered for a moment, "No, I don't think so"  
Thane screamed loudly as Garrus spanked his ass theigh again.  
"You said you'd stop!" Thane cried out "No, I just told you to beg me to stop, I never said I would stop" Garrus snickered, he started kissing Thane's neck, then started moving down Thane's back, the action made Thane extremely uncomfortable, and he could only move his back up, which wouldn't help, Garrus then started moving his mouth down to Thane's ass, Thane's ass went from ice cold to warm in a matter of spanks, Garrus was thinking maybe he can call it down. Thane felt extremely humiliated, Garrus's started licking Thane's ass cheeks, getting the taste and kissing his ass, he could taste his own hand, which hade it even funnier.

"I want to have a crying Drell Assassin over my lap before I stop, I want to see tears got it Greeny?"

"You're so cruel Garrus" Thane buried his head in Garrus's leg, holding his leg out of desperation, with his thing naked body, his big bubble butt red from all the hard spanking, Thane knew Garrus wasn't far from getting what he wanted.

It did not take Kong for tears to slide down Thane's blushing cheeks, Thane started crying into Garrus leg, as it's the only psychical comfort he had to hold, Garrus rubbed some of Thane's tears on his finger, and he gave it a taste, achieving what he wants always tastes good, Thane was crying into Garrus's leg, Garrus holding Thane's big bubble ass cheeks in hands, let go and stopped spanking completely, Thane's tears were crying out fast, as embarrassing as it was to cry in front of Garrus, it allowed a release. Garrus stopped spanking Thane and started rubbing Thane's ass cheeks softly again.

"There there Thaney" Garrus said in a loving voice "We're done here"

Garrus gave Thane a moment to collect himself, Thane asked for his clothes back, but Garrus said he's keeping them as a souvineir.

"BUT, I, I CAN'T-"

Relax Thane, Garrus said chuckling, you can have your clothes back only if you do one thing for me.

"Oh no..." Thane thought about how bad it could be.  
"I won't make you walk out there naked if you something for me, after all the sensual stuff I've done for you I believe you owe me something in return"

"What?" Thane said worryingly.

"Shake your green ass on camera for me, I'll record it with my omni-tool" Garrus said in an excited tone

"WHAT? I can't do that"

"Then feel free to walk outside naked and ask the crew for some help, maybe ask them to kiss your ass better."

"But you'll put it on the Extranat, that's even worse for me..." Thane said nervously.

"I won't do that Thane, it's for my personal enjoyment only"

"Fine." Thane said with defeat.

Garrus got his omni tool out and opened the video recorder "ready when you are Thane." Garrus said mockingly

Thane started shaking his big green naked bubble ass on camera for Garrus, he felt so humiliated and more exposed, his ass jiggling up and down as he moves his legs his ass cheeks red from embarrassment and spankings, he blushing again, him, Thane powerful Drell Assassin doing a seductive ass-shake on camera for Garrus, he felt more exposed than ever then, seeing as it's all on camera, "Spank your ass cheeks" with all power Garrus has, Thane complied, and started spanking his hanging jiggly butt, his but wobbling inwards looked so sexy, Garrus felt great doing this to Thane.

Meanwhile, the crew is downstairs, James is playing with the TV controls, then he notices the apartment has security cameras, some of the crew are watching out of interest, then all of a sudden, they see Thane, naked, dancing and shaking his ass, James and the rest of the crew watching looked on shock, Wrex said stunned and curious

"That's how drells look naked? I thought they had red on their body? They still look pretty strong though."

"I respect Thane, but was his bottom always so.. big?" Tali said in a respectful manner.

"I didn't realise he was that green, oh, wait, that's quite rude, sorry."

Jack then came in, "what is that?.. Is that Thane on the security camera? You guys should take that off! It's his personal privacy, you guys wouldn't like to have your privacy invaded."

The rest of the crew agreed, they turned it off, they kept it on for long because of how surprised they were, then Ashley asked "Why Shepard's apartment though? Does he get some kind of rush from that?"

James replied "Who knows Ashley"  
_

Meanwhile the security camera may be off, but Garrus's camera is still on, and Thane's ass cheeks are still embarrassingly shaking for the camera, as Thane holds his own ass cheeks and plays with them at Garrus's command.

Thane, blushing with embarrassment, then finishes ass shaking for Garrus.

"Okay, Thane one more things I need you to do, I want you to knee down with your legs wide out, naked, Thane complied, as he didn't want Garrus doing anything he doesn't want more.

Thane kneeled down in front of Garrus naked, with his knees wide out, causing his asscheeks to push inwards with each other, "Beg for your clothes, Thane, show me how desperate you are."

"Please, Garrus, please give me my clothes, please give me clothing"

Garrus chuckled, "Okay Thane, I want to keep your clothes as a souvineir so take these spare clothes."

Thane complied, happy to have any clothes at all after the long amount of he's been having stuff happen to him naked.

"Just one thing before you go"

Thane complied, "What is it?"

"Kiss me, I want a to kiss you long as passionately to top it"

"Oh, please, Garrus, I don't want to." Thane said in fear, knowing he was going to have to, Garrus locked eyes with Thane, passionately kissing him, they both looked each other in the eyes, Thane shocked and surprised, Garrus cuddled his arms around Thane's back and gripped onto both of his ass cheeks through his pants, making Thane feel like he was kissing Garrus naked, embarrassing him and making him blush again.

Thane walked away, back into the room, feeling humiliated, clearly not planning on telling anyone what happened he walked up to Jack sat in the dining room, he asked her "Jack, can I have a hug from you? I really need one."

Jack surprised seeing Thane randomly wanting a hug, not knowing why, she then hugged him tight, meanwhile, Garrus was walking into one of his and Shepard's room, Shepard said "Hey Garrus, you enjoying the party so far?" Shepard said lovingly

Garrus replied "Defiantly Shepard, this party is brilliant."

Shepard then said seductively "Well good Garrus, seeing as we're enjoying ourselves, how about you give me a spanking?"

Garrus thought "Gee, my hands are occupied tonight!"  
The end.


End file.
